Colección
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Serie de one-shot sin orden cronológico. Capítulo Tres: ¡Hola, enfermero! Eretcup. Trabajo en conjunto con Monalisatormenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no nos pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias:** AU. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. OoC leve.

**Pareja:** _Eret/Hiccup_.

**Autoras:** Abel L. Kiryû y Monalisatormenta.

**Lilith:** ¡Hola a todos! Monalisatormenta y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para escribir una serie de one-shot de la pareja Eretcup, sin orden cronológico fijo. Puede que haya menciones de otras parejas, pero por el momento se centrara en Eret e Hiccup. Primero empezaré yo, y luego es el turno de Monalisatormenta ;)

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][-]<strong>

**Capítulo Uno**

**Gusto por lo excéntrico**

**[-][-]**

* * *

><p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III no era la clase de niño con gustos comunes, corrientes o con baja tendencia a los problemas. Por ejemplo, si los demás pasaban las tardes jugando videojuegos o viendo la televisión, Hiccup salía de expedición al terrorífico bosque en Berkshire, para buscar trols o a recolectar insectos raros, plantas raras o cualquier cosa que mereciera su atención. Mientras que otros niños tenían como mascotas perros, gatos, peces, o pericos, Hiccup se había decantado por un varano, al que rescató de ser usado como aperitivo en un restaurante exótico (seguido se veía a Hiccup paseando al enorme lagarto al que llamó Toothless).<p>

Hiccup era excéntrico por naturaleza, algo no muy bien apreciado por una sociedad con una moral alta y demasiado juiciosa. Así que no tenía muchos amigos, los niños se alejaban de él tildándolo de loco. De hecho, podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano, y le sobrarían tres. Fishlegs Ingerman y Camicazi eran los únicos que no veían a Hiccup como un bicho raro. Sin embargo, los padres de ellos no lo tomaban así, y les ordenaban mantenerse alejado de él (lo cual, cabe mencionar, nunca obedecían. Siempre encontraban la forma de jugar con Hiccup).

Hiccup sabía los problemas que ocasionaba hacer las cosas a su manera. Sobre todo a Stoick, su padre. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, más bien, no quería evitarlo. A pesar de los altibajos que sufría por ello (como que Snotlout y sus amigos se burlaran de él y los golpearan), le gustaba como era.

Un día, Hiccup decidió dar un paseo por los muelles. Toothless iba a su lado, meneándose felizmente a pesar de las incomodas miradas de los pescadores, que no se acostumbraban ver a un enorme varano negro pululando por ahí. Aunque ciertamente, admiraban que un chiquillo de seis años haya lo haya _domado_, en cierto sentido. Hiccup podía ser excéntrico, pero también era valiente y muy listo.

Como sea, Hiccup había ido a los muelles a pescar algunas anguilas (tenía la idea de que a los trols les gustaba su sabor, y quería hacer una trampa usándolas). Así que se dirigió a su lugar especial, algo un poco apartado, pero donde siempre atrapaba algunas.

—No pongas esa cara, Toothless —dijo Hiccup a su mascota.

Ambos estaban en la orilla, Hiccup con su caña de pescar y Toothless acostado disfrutando de los rayos del sol. En Berkshire, raro era el día que no estaba nublado, así que el lagarto quería sacar todo el provecho pudiera. No obstante, conforme Hiccup comenzó a atrapar anguilas, Toothless no podía evitar sisear con desagrado, los resbaladizos animalejos no eran de su total gusto.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, amigo —Hiccup acarició la cabeza—. Si atrapo algún pez, te lo daré, ¿de acuerdo?

Toothless asintió, y volvió a quedarse quieto y conforme. Hiccup rió, era el único que podía comprender a Toothless, porque un lagarto como él no tenía muchas expresiones y muecas que hacer.

—¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! —exclamó Snotlout Jorgenson, su primo, un año mayor que él—. ¡A Fastidiccup y a su novia!

De inmediato, Toothless se reincorporó, siseando amenazadoramente a los intrusos. Los niños detrás de Jorgenson retrocedieron, pero él no, estaba seguro de poder escapar del mordisco venenoso de Toothless.

—¿Qué pasa, Fastidiccup? —preguntó Jorgenson con arrogancia—. No me digas… ¿es para tu nueva trampa para trols? ¡Qué bobo eres! No puedo creer que sigas creyendo en los tontos cuentos de Gobber.

—¿Qué quieres, Snotlout? —espetó Hiccup de mal humor, aguantando las risas de los demás.

—Sólo quería saludarte, primito —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la caja de madera que contenía las anguilas atrapadas—. Por cierto, piensa rápido.

—¿A qué te refi…?

Antes de formular la pregunta, sintió que algo pegajoso lo golpeaba en la cara. Snotlout había tomado una de las anguilas y se le había arrojado. Hiccup la quiso quitar enseguida, pero el rollizo animal se enroscó dentro de sus ropas, provocando que se retorciera incómodo. Toothless lo veía sin saber bien qué hacer, pues la anguila estaba metida entre las ropas del muchacho, y si usaba sus mandíbulas tratando de detenerla corría el riesgo de morder a Hiccup.

Snotlout y los demás reían ante la desesperación de Hiccup. Sin más que hacer, tomaron las anguilas restantes y comenzaron a arrojárselas. Hiccup esquivó unas cuantas, pero no tuvo suerte con las demás. Al estar tan cerca de la orilla, resbaló al pisar una y cayó dentro del agua.

—Oh uh —dijo uno de los compinches de Snotlout, sabía que Hiccup no sabía nadar muy bien—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¡Correr! —dijo Snotlout sin esperarlos. Los demás, atemorizados, lo siguieron entre tropiezos y gritos.

Cuando los bravucones se fueron, Toothless se asomó rápido por la orilla y se sintió aliviado al ver a su dueño aferrado a uno de los postes. Al parecer, logró afianzarse a éste con sus delgados brazos.

—T-Toothless, ve por ayuda —dijo Hiccup, tiritando. Podía ser un día soleado, pero el agua seguía siendo fría—. V-Ve... p-por Gobber… s-segurament-te está comprando p-pescado ahora.

Toothless asintió. Hiccup podía escuchar el sonido de los pasitos de su varano alejarse. Ahora era cuestión de esperar a que llegara la ayuda, algo totalmente frustrante, pues se estaba muriendo de frío. Un minuto ahí le supo a una eternidad. Intentó subir por el poste, pero sus dedos entumidos no lograban aferrarse.

Maldijo Snotlout y a su grupo de idiotas por los bajo, de no ser por ellos no estaría a punto de sufrir hipotermia.

—¡Oye, tú!

Hiccup volteó hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cara de un niño que no conocía. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el desconocido estiró uno de sus brazos, en su mano sostenía una vara gruesa, seguramente para compensar la distancia. Hiccup titubeó un segundo.

—¡Tómala! —demandó el infante—. A menos que quieras convertirte en una paleta de hielo.

Así lo hizo. Entonces, sintió la fuerza con la que jalaban su cuerpo. Hiccup agradecía su constitución escuálida, ya que seguramente de ser fornido como Snotlout, no habría podido levantarlo con tanta facilidad. A salvo en el muelle, Hiccup tiritó y se abrazó a sí mismo en búsqueda de calor.

Miró al otro niño con agradecimiento y un poco de recelo.

—Quítate el abrigo y los pantalones —demandó el desconocido de repente.

—¿Q-Qué? —apenas pronunció. Si no estuviera congelado, seguramente sus mejillas estarían rojas.

El otro rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—Que te quites la ropa. Está mojada y si no lo haces, te enfriarás más rápido que si estuvieras desnudo.

—¡Pero no quiero hacerlo! —dijo Hiccup—. ¡No quiero que me vean desnudo!

—Descuida, te prestaré mi abrigo —dijo el desconocido, quitándoselo y ofreciéndoselo—. Además, nadie te verá aparte de mí. Somos chicos, ¿no? A menos que tengas algo que yo no, y no quieres que lo vea.

Hiccup dudó por un instante, aunque cuando lo pensó bien tenía mucho sentido. Se quitó las prendas dichas, su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos por las heladas brisas.

—Ten —el chiquillo le colocó su abrigo—. ¿Así está mejor, no?

Hiccup apretó la tela, bajando la cara para ocultar su vergüenza. El otro no esperó respuesta y tomó las ropas húmedas para extenderlas y que se secaran por el sol. Ahora tenía que esperar a que viniera Gobber y, rogaba a los dioses, que no empezara a gritar por verlo de esta manera.

—No creí que existiera alguien al que le gustara los baños matutinos —comentó el chico. Estaba hincado frente a él—. Eres intenso, muchos adultos no se atreverían a hacerlo.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Hiccup entre dientes—. Intenso es la palabra que me describe perfectamente.

Más que mirarlo feo por el comentario, el otro sonrió captando bien el sarcasmo.

—De hecho, no te queda para nada —admitió—. Diría que estás medio loco, bueno, realmente creo que estás demente.

Hiccup refunfuñó y lo fulminó con la mirada. El otro rió escandalosamente y le revolvió los cabellos, dejando con un peinado muy punk para su gusto.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Hiccup inflando las mejillas.

—Me llamo Eret y tengo ocho años —pronunció con cierta arrogancia—. ¿Y cuál es el nombre del niño maravilla que se baña en los mares helados de Berkshire?

—Bonita forma de preguntarlo, _Eret _—dijo con desagrado—. Me llamo Hiccup. Tengo seis años.

—¿Hiccup? —cuestionó Eret intrigado—. ¿Cómo el personaje de la película?

Fue el turno de Hiccup de rodar los ojos.

—Sí, como el tipo de la película. Mis padres la vieron y pensaron que estaría de puta madre que su hijo tuviera ese nombre.

—Wow, no pensé que esa boquita tan linda, pudieran salir palabras tan feas.

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos, y volteó la cara con indignación. De pronto, escuchó pasos apresurados acercarse. Era Gobber, que venía siguiendo a Toothless.

—Veo que vienen por ti —dijo Eret—. Qué mal, me hubiera gustado seguir hablando contigo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué siguieras diciendo que estoy loco y que me gusta zambullirme en el agua? No gracias.

—No, de hecho no, aunque hubiera sido divertido —dijo Eret sonriendo divertidamente.

Hiccup lo miró feo.

—Eres imposible —masculló.

—Sí, y tú estás loco —agregó Eret con tintinear—. Y la locura me gusta.

La sorpresa se plasmó en la cara de Hiccup, y el poco calor recuperado le brindó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?

Eret le dedicó una última sonrisa, antes de irse corriendo para que Gobber no lo viera. Cuando el enorme hombre llegó se encontró con la particular escena del niño cubierto por un abrigo de casimir café, que le quedaba enorme.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —mencionó Hiccup señalando su cabello mojado.

—No realmente —Gobber se rascó la barbilla—. Siendo tú, prefiero las explicaciones, porque todo puede sucederte. Eres como un imán para el desastre.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza —replicó mordaz.

Toothless se acercó a él y se metió para brindarle calor. Hiccup abrazó a su mascota y susurró un pequeño gracias.

—Bueno, como sea —Gobber decidió no preguntar de momento, cuestión de evitarse jaquecas—. Te llevaré a casa… ¿ésa de allá es tu ropa? ¿Qué hace tu ropa ahí? —Gobber le miró de nuevo, dándose cuenta de algo que antes no percibió—. ¿estás desnudo?

Hiccup respiró profundo. Tal parecía que su día no iba a mejorar para nada…

«_Sí, tú estás loco. Y la locura me gusta_».

Se sonrojó de nuevo ante el recuerdo de esas palabras, aunque no supo por qué. Supuso que era por nunca antes alguien lo había mirado así… con tanta sinceridad y amabilidad. Miró a Gobber, que esperaba su respuesta, y esta vez suspiró. Ésa iba a ser una larga historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Unas cuantas aclaraciones. Un varano es una especie de lagarto cuya mordida es letal por la gran cantidad de bacterias que contiene su saliva (para más información, pueden buscar en google su descripción total o también pueden encontrarlo como "Dragón de Komodo"). Segundo, Berkshire si existe, es un estado en Londres, Inglaterra, aunque no se encuentra cerca del mar, aquí sí lo puse así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no nos pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias:** AU. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. OoC leve.

**Pareja:** _Eret/Hiccup_.

**Autoras:** Abel L. Kiryû y monalisatormenta.

**Lilith:** ¿Qué tal? Aquí el segundo one-shot. Monalisatormenta escribió las bases y yo hice la edición . Por cierto, las personas aquí nombradas son autoras en fanfiction. Asmos es B.B. Asmodeus, Sam es ToothlessHaddock, y el _libro_ mencionado es el fic de Minima llamado "Amo a un dragón" en Amor Yaoi .

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][-]<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

**Hacer un libro**

**[-][-]**

* * *

><p>Eret Lee era un periodista reconocido. Algunos de sus artículos habían ganado premios, y se le conocía como Lengua de Plata en el mundo del espectáculo. Su vocabulario era espectacular y su forma sátira de ridiculizar a quien lo retaba, era temible. Trabajaba para Drago Bludvist, dueño de un periódico de renombre y ahora lo había llamado a su oficina para atender una enmienda.<p>

Cuando entró su jefe estaba leyendo los últimos artículos que se incluirían en la publicación de la siguiente semana. Drago no le prestó atención enseguida y Eret, tan acostumbrado a las formas intimidantes de ser de su jefe, tomó fuerzas y habló.

—¿Me llamó, Drago? —sus atinados premios habían dado a Eret el privilegio de llamar a Drago por su nombre.

Drago no volteó a verlo, simplemente extendió una fotografía, dejando que Eret la tomara. En la imagen, se apreciaban cabellos cortos castaños o rojizos, ojos verdes (unos preciosos ojos verdes, si tenía que decirlo), pálida piel pecosa y una sonrisa de dientes enormes, que se apreciaba tierna; sostenía una libro cuya portada titulaba "Amo a un dragón".

—Ve a entrevistar a este chico —informó Drago distraídamente—. Hace poco publicó un libro, que ha ganado más premios que tu primer artículo en menos de un mes.

Eret estaba desconcertado, ya que no había oído hablar sobre él antes… ¿ÉL?

—Espere un momento… ¿él? —inquirió Eret mirando de nuevo la fotografía—. ¡Pensé que era _ella_!

—Nimiedades —desestimó Drago con un gesto de la mano—. Ve, haz la entrevista y consigue la exclusiva. La publicaremos antes que la revista de Hofferson lo haga, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —asintió.

Eret salió de la oficina y tomó el elevador hacia el estacionamiento. Montó su motocicleta (una clásica Harley Davidson) y condujo dos horas por la ciudad, hasta salir por la carretera estatal (según el GPS instalado en su moto) rumbo a la Mansión Haddock. Eret estaba impresionado con eso; no muchos escritores podían comprarse una mansión a menos de un mes de publicar un libro.

Cuando llego, Eret admiró la increíble mansión. Era cuatro veces más grande que su penthouse en la ciudad, con jardines amplios y una vista esplendorosa de campos agricultores. Bajó de su moto y se acercó al portón. Por la poca información que pudo recopilar antes de llegar, Haddock no tenía sirvientes, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta la excesiva cantidad de sirvientes que poseían los tíos ricos.

Tocó el timbre, esperando pacientemente a que le abrieran. No fue mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó un timbre diferente, que indicó que las verjas se abrieran ante, indicándole su entrada.

Eret caminó por el sendero pedrusco, bardeado de arbusto bien cortados y algunas fuentes de agua. El tal Haddock tenía estilo, algo afeminado para él, pero estilo sin duda alguna. Se encaminó a la puerta de roble rústico con ensortijados grabados de dragones y llamas, al parecer el entrevistado tenía gusto por lo fantástico.

«_Seguramente ha de ser un tipo poco atractivo»_, pensó Eret.

Si había otra cosa por la que se le reconocía, era por su fama de casanovas y seductor irremediable. Eret tenía una lista de conquistas envidiable, tantos femenina como masculina, muchos nombres eran de artistas famosos a los que Eret había entrevistado (su lista iba desde Sam, dueña de una editorial multimillonaria, y Asmos, una increíble escritora).

No tuvo más tiempo para perderse en sus antiguas conquistas, la puerta fue abierta y por ella se asomó Haddock. Decir que la fotografía había captado su belleza implícita, sería una ofensa.

En cuanto Eret lo vio, pudo apreciar con más detalle los trazos finos de su cuerpo y los componentes finos, pero masculinos de su rostro. Desde el despeinado cabello cobrizo, delineó con cuidado cada parte, deleitándose ciertamente con la vista.

—Usted debe ser el señor Lee —dijo el muchacho. Su voz lo sorprendió, era suave, llena de matices y sin privarle de virilidad a su presencia. Eret supuso que tendría unos 18 años—. Drago me informó que vendría. Mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, mucho gusto —extendió su mano con cortesía, dando un tímida sonrisa.

Eret correspondió la sonrisa, sintiendo inmediato agrado por el joven muchacho. Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y la tibieza de Haddock fue una carga eléctrica para sus sentidos, algo que lo aturdió y por primera vez lo dejó sin nada atinado que decir. Hiccup no pareció notarlo, ya que soltó su mano y lo invitó a entrar.

El interior era vanguardista, los muebles combinaban y las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y fotografías. Eret pudo apreciar a conocidos suyos, aquellas personas que había entrevistado en el pasado y que se contaban en su lista de amantes. Identificó a Asmos y a Sam y eso le sorprendió un poco. No sabía que ellas dos conocían a Hiccup, y lamentó no haber recolectado más información sobre ello, pero sus entrevistas siempre fueron por diálogo libre, nada planeado con anterioridad.

Eret alabó la increíble colección de fotografías, y apreció una que pensó sería imposible. Hiccup era abrazado por una escritora huraña y ermitaña, la conocía como Abel L. Kiryû, y ni siquiera él pudo obtener una exclusiva con ella (intentó ir a su residencia y utilizar su encanto natural, pero ella simplemente dijo: _No me gustan los muggles_, y le cerró la puerta en la nariz… Snotlout –un colega suyo- se rió por meses de él por como le quedó la nariz después de eso).

—No sabía que eras conocido de Abel —comentó Eret casualmente, justo cuando llegaban a la sala y tomaban asiento—. Supongo que llenas los requisitos necesarios para haberte ganado su afecto.

—Oh, nada de eso —replicó con cortesía—. Sí, la conozco, pero somos simples amigos. Ella es mi editora, y cuidó cada detalle de mi libro antes de publicarse. Siendo sincero, me da un poco de miedo. Cuando revisaba los capítulos que escribía, me arrojaba una enciclopedia si cometía una falta, ya sabe, ortográfica o gramática.

Eret sonrió. Sí, ella era la Abel que conocía.

—Antes de proseguir, me gustaría que me hablaras de _tu _—comentó—, cuando me hablan tan formalmente me hace sentir viejo.

Hiccup aceptó.

—Bien —prosiguió el periodista sacando su celular para iniciar la grabación—, antes que todo, me gustaría saber cómo la conociste. Debes conocer la fama que la rodea, y que también suele aventarle las enciclopedias a los que la incomodan.

Hiccup soltó una risa ligera que sencillamente cautivó a Eret.

—Es una historia graciosa. Me la presentó Asmos hace un año… —comenzó Hiccup.

La entrevista dio comienzo, y aunque era un profesional con años de experiencia, no pudo más que enfocarse en Hiccup. En el movimiento de los delgados labios al hablar, como con cada palabra se veía su lengua. Eret se preguntó si morderla levemente sería tan fantástico como lo imaginaba. Luego estaba su piel, blanca salpicada de pecas… podía perderse contándolas una a una después de hacerle el amor una noche. Diablos, pensó Eret, le costaba enfocarse en el hilo de la conversación; cuando oía sobre el largo camino que le tomó a Hiccup lograr que una editorial se dignara a leer su escrito, Eret estaba pensando en lo que se sentiría pasar sus manos por sus delgadas caderas. Si Hiccup decía algo sobre cómo lidiaba con su fama, Eret iba a remotos lugares de su mente donde su pelvis golpeaba con fuerza justo en medio de las abultadas nalgas.

Sí, Eret estaba en una mezcolanza de emociones, y Haddock las provocaba con el mero placer de su presencia.

—¿De dónde provino la inspiración? —preguntó Eret modulando el volumen de su voz, pero supo que de todos modos había sonado ronca, como cuando quería conquistar—. Me dijiste que Asmos, Sam y Abel fueron tus musas, pero la idea central de dónde provino.

—Fueron dos razones las que me sirvieron como base. Una, tengo ascendencia vikinga, y la otra, me gustan los dragones —la sonrisa que Hiccup esbozó logró que Eret quedara boquiabierto—. También pensé que las relaciones son difíciles, mucho más entre un dragón y un humano. Por eso me decanté por esa idea, por ahondar en los pros y contras de ese tipo de relación.

—Hiciste bien en recurrir a ellas, entonces —dijo Eret observando detalladamente como Hiccup cruzaba las piernas en un gesto tentador—. En escritos tabú, no hay mejor asesoría que la suya.

—¿Aunque haya quedado inconsciente por una enciclopedia? —preguntó mordaz.

—Aunque hayas quedado inconsciente por una enciclopedia —dijo Eret burlón.

Un momento de silencio, no incómodo, no vergonzoso. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se estudiaron, se analizaron. Eret no podía soportarlo más, la tensión había crecido hasta tal punto que la idea de seguir _comportándose como un profesional_ le era anticuada, estúpida y ¡Oh, por amor al porno! Si no dejaba de verlo se arrojaría sobre él, para llevar a la práctica alguna de las escenas de su condenado libro.

—Eret, quisiera preguntarte algo —dijo Hiccup—. Quiero que sepas que estoy siendo sincero y que no pretendo aprovecharme de la oportunidad.

Eret parpadeó ligeramente.

—Claro, Hiccup, hazla.

Hiccup lo miró seriamente, pero podía apreciarse un tenue destello de algo que Eret identificó perfectamente.

—¿Tengo que enviarte más señales o por fin me besaras?

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, o de continuar pretendiendo recato o seguir procurando indirectas. No pasó ni un segundo para que Eret se lanzara contra el delgado adolescente y atrapara su boca en un beso demandante, casi rasgando los delicados labios en una caricia asfixiante. Hiccup rodeó el masculino cuello, librando a Eret de su pequeña coleta de caballo y enredando sus dedos en las ondas oscuras sueltas.

Las manos de Eret encontraron asilo en la estrecha cintura, y rápido encontraron camino debajo de la ropa. Tocar su piel fue probar el paraíso con los dedos, pellizcar las tetillas fue divino, pudo perderse en cada recoveco y se deshizo de la ropa que cubría su premio. Cuando estuvo desnudo, sonrió con aprobación.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, verdad? —de nuevo, ese tono mordaz de Haddock. Él estaba sonriendo arrogante, sorprendiéndolo.

Eret no había pensado que alguien con la apariencia de niño bueno de Hiccup, pudiera hacer una pregunta y escucharse tan sensual. Quizás debió informarse mejor, obtener una vista preliminar, aunque eso le hubiera quitado diversión a su encuentro.

—Menos palabras, cariño, más acción —dijo Eret sosteniendo el mentón con una mano y con la otra trazando un sendero por la nalga izquierda rozando el aperitivo principal.

Inició de nuevo la guerra entre sus bocas. Eret estaba pletórico, Hiccup correspondía de una forma hermosa, atrevida e inocente a la vez, algo realmente apreciado. Notó el celular cuya grabación que seguía corriendo y se le ocurrió una genial idea. Levantó a Hiccup e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura, luego lo llevó hacia la mesa. Mientras Hiccup se encargaba de deshacerse del pantalón de Eret, el periodista guardaba la grabación de la entrevista y activaba la función de videograbar.

—Ahora comienza lo divertido —musitó Eret.

Sorprendió a Haddock dándole la vuelta hasta dejarlo con el estómago recargado en la superficie de madera. Hiccup no lo esperaba y lo demostró con su cara de desconcierto absoluto, su asombro fue más cuando Eret le dio el celular y le indicó que lo sostuviera de cierto modo. Hiccup iba a preguntar qué pretendía, pero un dedo se deslizó dentro de él borrando cualquier interrogante y haciéndolo jadear.

Eret sonrió victorioso, sacando el apéndice y succionándolo entre sus labios. Haddock no tenía mal sabor, pero quería probar el propio néctar de la colmena

Se agachó hasta que su boca llegó a la rosada parte y lamió suavemente, tanteando al terreno y ganando un pequeño jadeo ansioso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y puso todo su empeño en la laboriosa tarea, con cada calada aparecían más gemidos, se convertían en gritos y Eret sólo paraba cuando Hiccup dejaba de enfocar con la cámara.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡E-Es delicioso! —Hiccup se retorcía eufóricamente.

—Y todavía no empieza lo mejor —dijo Eret dando un último lengüetazo, acomodando se erección justo en el lugar que había lubricado con su saliva y lengua—. Aquí tienes la exclusiva.

Entró sin más preámbulos, disfrutando del aprisionamiento de las paredes de Hiccup. Era tan estrecho que fue un milagro llegar hasta el fondo. La presión era maravillosa, y casi se corre por ello. Eret pudo apreciar la sonrisa triunfante de Haddock, percibiendo cuan seguro estaba de ser el que le proporcionaba semejante placer.

—Veo que la modestia no es lo tuyo —Eret lo jaló de los cabellos, no para lastimarlo sino para compartir un beso.

—Nunca me preguntaste si lo era.

—No me interesó saberlo.

—Qué pésimo entrevistador eres.

Una embestida lo hizo gemir.

—¿Decías? —dijo juguetón.

—Mmm, si lo haces mejor que eso, lo pensaré.

Eret aceptó el reto. Lo tomó de las caderas y empujó de nuevo, tanteando el ritmo. Pronto se dio cuenta que Hiccup no requería delicadezas, ni cuidados, ni mimos. Hiccup podía ser sereno, inteligente y un hábil conversador, pero detrás de eso escondía lo insaciable, demente y anhelante que podía ser. Un manipulador nato, si tenía que decirlo de alguna forma.

Con renovado esfuerzo, Eret inició un ritmo insano, altamente inclinado a un paro cardiaco y sin oportunidad de descanso…

—¡MÁS! ¡OH, SÍ! —sus uñas rasgaron la fina madera cuando sus dedos ya no pudieron sostener el celular—. ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡AH, AH, AH! ¡POR DIOS, ERET, ME VUELVES LOCO!

Eret habría querido contestar de no haber estado ocupado con la faena, pero Hiccup estaba demasiado ocupado gritando para reclamarle algo. La mesa rechinó, víctima del poder empleado. Hiccup podía sentir los testículos de Eret golpeando sus nalgas, y la idea de probarlos surgió en su mente, claro, sería algo para más tarde, algo lento fuera del cuadro pasional del presente.

La batería del celular de agotó para cuando Eret estaba a punto de culminar, y sabiéndolo, alentó a Hiccup a unírsele. Masturbó al muchacho con demencial insistencia hasta que llegó al punto en que la represa cedió y un grito de loco placer inundó cada una de las habitaciones inundó el recinto de Haddock.

Eret trataba de regularizar su respiración, pero las consecuencias del orgasmo fueron mucho más avasalladoras de lo común, por lo cual se contentó con recaerse un poco en la espalda de Hiccup y depositar besos agradecidos en la nuca humedecida por el sudor.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Eret—. ¿Te sigo pareciendo un pésimo entrevistador?

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

—Tu ego debe ser increíblemente grande para que me preguntes eso después del sexo.

El periodista soltó una carcajada ahogada.

—Casi tanto como tu insaciabilidad.

_Touché._

—Espero que el material que te di, sirva para escribir un artículo decente —comentó Hiccup dando un largo suspiro—. Mi editora quiere buena propaganda por "perder" su tiempo para ver porno ayudándome con la edición.

—Podría escribir un libro… lo haré, de hecho. Lo titularé: "Cómo joderse a Haddock: Manual Básico".

—Es el peor título que he oído en mi vida —Hiccup comentó con acidez—. Mereces que te avienten una enciclopedia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, agradecemos los review y pronto publicaremos más hard eretcup por aquí, ya saben, para que el fandom tenga variedad y los próximas generaciones pervertidas encuentren más cosas por ver x)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no nos pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias:** AU. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. OoC leve.

**Pareja:** _Eret/Hiccup_.

**Autoras:** Abel L. Kiryû y monalisatormenta.

¡Hello, darlings! Acá el tercer one-shot. La primera parte corre por cuenta mía y el Lemon por Monalisatormenta ;). Agradecemos los comentarios.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][-]<strong>

**Capítulo Tres**

**¡Hola, enfermero!**

**[-][-]**

* * *

><p>Hiccup supo que estaba acabado.<p>

Su suerte, como siempre, estaba echada y no tenía más remedio que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Vamos, Hiccup, apúrate! —espetó Snotlout del otro lado de la puerta, su podía apreciar la burla en su tono y como estaba aguantándose para no soltar a reír—. Tengo que aprovechar que todavía no termina el turno de los residentes, así tendrás más audiencia.

"Vete a la mierda", es algo que Hiccup le habría dicho con gusto, pero desafortunadamente era parte del trato no ser altisonante. Si lo pensaba bien, había sido muy estúpido dejar que Snotlout señalara los puntos de la apuesta, mucho más estipular los castigos correspondientes.

Hiccup sabía que haber apostado con su primo sobre los supuestos amoríos de los nuevos residentes había sido un gravísimo error. Nunca antes le había interesado la vida sexual de otra persona (excepto de los pacientes que atendía en clínica, claro, con mero interés laboral), pero Snotlout supo convencerlo. Así que cuando Snotlout le preguntó que quien creía era quien se había acostado con casi todo el hospital, Hiccup abrió la boca por inercia.

Hiccup apostó por Toothless (nuevo residente). Snotlout por Furious (jefe de residencia).

La respuesta fue obtenida de los mismos labios de los implicados, e Hiccup maldijo al enterarse que Furious ganaba por tener tres encuentros más que Toothless. Sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Hiccup casi huyó para ocultarse para no tener que sufrir el castigo de ser el perdedor.

Era una lástima que Snotlout lo hubiera previsto y lo encontrase a tiempo, entregándole la ropa que tendría que vestir ese día durante las 24 horas.

—¡Oh, por fin! —dijo Snotlout cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando al desdichado Hiccup.

Cualquier comentario mordaz de Snotlout murió en cuanto vio a su primo.

Hiccup estaba vestido con un femenino traje de enfermera, color blanco y con falda recta dejando a la vista sus pecosas piernas, cubiertas por medias transparentes; admiró la delgada y blanca tela que se ajustaba perfectamente a las líneas del cuerpo torneado, pero si había algo que lo incitaba más era el tierno sonrojo, evaporando las pecas de las mejillas.

Snotlout sintió su boca hecha agua, y como su entrepierna estaba repentinamente apretada por el pantalón.

—Mierda —masculló por lo bajo, molesto y excitado. ¡No había esperado que su primo se viera tan follable vestido así! Rayos y más rayos. De no ser porque eran primos (de no ser porque Stoick lo castraría si tocaba a su querido hijo), no dudaría en jalarlo de vuelta al cuarto y morderle el cuello mientras sus manos levantaban el dobladillo de la corta falda…

—¡Oh, genial! —Snotlout notó la erección en su pantalón y supo que si no se daba alivio en ese momento, cosas sexuales pasarían—. ¡Quítate, Hiccup!

Hiccup no comprendió nada cuando Snotlout se encerró, sólo roló los ojos y se fue del lugar. Había esperado que se burlara de él, pero si no lo hacía, no tenía problema con eso. Ahora lo difícil sería pasearse por todo el hospital con esa ropa tan incómoda. En serio, ¿cómo podían las mujeres enfermeras ponerse una cosa como ésta? Era muy corta, la tela muy delgada y el diseño poco útil.

Hiccup suspiró.

Sería un largo día.

Lo fue, realmente.

Hiccup tuvo que soportar las sonrisitas traviesas de sus pacientes femeninas en clínica, junto con algunas incómodas miradas lascivas de los pacientes hombres (lo peor fue cuando una niña pensó que sí era una mujer, e instó a su hermano mayor a _invitarla a salir por ser tan bonita_). Si eso era poco, también soportó dos horas continuas de acoso por parte de los Thorston, que aprovecharon cada instante en que se distraía para tomarle fotografías y publicarlas en Facebook con frases vergonzosas. Siguió toda una ronda de coqueteos incómodos con Astrid y Camicazi en cirugía, más unos cuantos encuentros cercanos del segundo tipo con Hookfang y Barf y Belch en el almuerzo. Después tuvo que escapar de Furious cuando intentó más que besarlo (aunque admitía que le atraía, no quería ser solo un revolcón más).

Acabando el día, Hiccup estaba agotado y harto. Se escondió temporalmente en la sala de pediatría para descansar de sus acosadores, que seguían pululando por alrededor del hospital, buscando la perfecta oportunidad de arrinconarlo y, optando por la palabras de Toothless, _follárselo hasta que tuviera que usar una silla de ruedas._

—No volveré a hacer apuestas con Snotlout, por lo menos no una que incluya vestirse así —se quejó.

Escuchó pasos acercase, y supo que lo habían encontrado. Más rápido que un conejo, se levantó y se apresuró a irse por otro pasillo, cuidando no hacer ruidos. Su turno estaba por terminar, así que pronto podría cambiarse e irse a su casa (y procurar no abrir Facebook porque seguramente las fotos subidas tendrían más comentarios que los malos fics en Fanfiction y su lista de solicitudes de amistad estarían por las nubes).

—¡No huyas de nosotros, Hiccup! —oyó decir a Toothless.

Al parecer, sus acosadores habían llegado a un acuerdo y ahora lo estaban persiguiendo para hacerle Odín sabe qué cosas. Por suerte, Hiccup conocía bien los pasillos y pudo perderlos a tiempo. Aunque al final, su mala suerte le hizo una mala jugada de nuevo y cuando creyó que estaba a salvo, un par de músculos y largos brazos lo atraparon por la cintura, a la vez que lo jalaban al interior de la sala de Rayos X.

Escuchó una risa masculina y pronto sus labios fueron atrapados por un beso voraz.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hiccup<strong>

Sentí como el aire me empezaba a faltar. Empezamos a caminar hacia atrás, donde el desconocido me levantó y me sentó en la cama que había en Rayos X. Siento como él se separa y oigo como camina hacia la puerta. De repente la luz se enciende y veo quién es el desconoció.

—¿ERET? —grito sorprendido.

Él sonríe y empieza a acercárseme. De lo que no me di cuenta es que había un bulto muy visible en su pantalón. Siento mi cara ponerse roja. Me iba a parar de la cama pero en mi cabeza algo susurraba "quédate, ya no te escondas más de él y haz que te coja hasta ya no poder caminar". No me di cuenta en que momento Eret estaba arriba de mí mientras que sus manos debajo de mi falda.

Empecé a gemir fuertemente.

Ésta era mi oportunidad de mostrarle lo que siento y puedo hacer. De un movimiento rápido ahora yo estaba arriba de él.

—Parece que alguien quiere tomar el control —dice.

Siento como acaricia mi cintura, me acerque a su oído

—Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz —le dije al oído y lo mordí ligeramente.

Empecé a quitarme el vestido de enfermera lentamente mientras que con una mano acariciaba el bulto que Eret tenía. Ya una vez desnudos ambos empecé a besar el cuello de Eret y desciendo a su pecho y empiezo a morder todo.

Dejé en paz su pecho y fui hacia donde quería... su gran y enorme miembro ya parado por la excitación. Lo agarro con una mano y lo empiezo a estimular mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus genitales. Empecé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo, primero lento y después más y más rápido

Después de unos cuantos movimientos más se corrió en mi mano, no espere ningún segundo más y lamí mis dedos que tenían su esencia. Sabia delicioso. Una vez limpia mi mano me acomode arriba de él y me senté en su miembro

—¡Agg! —gruñí.

Como no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sentí como Eret ponía sus manos en mi cintura y una vez que ya me había acostumbrado me empecé a mover. Eret me ayudaba ajustando el agarre y haciendo que saltara más rápido.

—¡Más, más, más! —decía yo—. ¡Ah! —grite cuando Eret había tocado mi punto dulce.

Él sonrió. Vi como se estiraba detrás de mí y oía como agarraba algo. De repente sentí algo frío en mi trasero que lentamente metió. Grite y me aferre más a Eret

—Veo que no solamente te excita mi "amigo", sino también un termómetro, quién lo diría —eso último lo dijo en mi oído.

Lo metía y sacaba al compás de las embestidas. Ya no sé qué me daba más placer, su "amiguito" o el termómetro. Me aferraba a su cuello y de vez en cuando lo mordía y le dejaba marcas rojas, mientras él me daba una que otra nalgada fuerte, que apuesto que me dejara marca por lo menos un mes.

Ya después de unas cuantas estocadas más pude sentir como Eret se corría dentro de mí. Di un grito de gloria al sentir ese líquido tibio dentro de mí. Lentamente Eret saco el termómetro de mi ano y lo tiro.

—Es mejor no dejar evidencias —dijo Eret entre risas.

Rodé los ojos y lentamente salí de él. Cuando salí de él, sentí un extraño vacío dentro de mí, me volví a poner el uniforme, y sin mirar a Eret, salí corriendo de la habitación. Rápidamente me fui a los vestidores y cambie mi atuendo de enfermera por mi ropa normal…

… juro que nunca voy a volver a ver a Eret de una manera buena.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal, eh? Esperamos que les haya gustado esta dosis Eretcup x). Próximamente, como pequeño adelanto, verán a la parejita como suculentos seres de la noche.<p> 


End file.
